What Happens in Vegas
by meremortal2k3
Summary: AU. While at an Invitational in Las Vegas a drunken Santana realises that Rachel isn’t hiding a hairy chest under all that argyle.


Title: What Happens in Vegas

Spoilers: All aired episodes – as a precaution

A/N: I'm almost finished with part 7 of my other fic. This one just distracted me to the point that I had to get it out of my head so that I could refocus on the other.

"What the hell did you do to Brittany?" Quinn griped as she dragged the inebriated girl towards the motel room that the Glee girls were all sharing.

Mr Schuester had thought that they were more trustworthy than the boys, so they had been assigned the room across the car park while the boys shared the room next to Mr Schue. Only trouble was, Mr Schuester had decided to take Ms Pillsbury on a tour of the strip since she had never been to Las Vegas before, and Puck had used his fake I.D. and flirtatious smile to buy several bottles of liquor from a nearby convenience store.

"I convinced her to take a chance." Santana smirked and then scowled at the uneven tarmac as she stumbled.

Quinn shook her head. "What's that supposed to mean? B and Tina peeled out of that room almost an hour ago and they haven't been seen since." The blonde pushed her friend along. "Brittany should be doing this, not me." It sucked to be pregnant and the only sober one in their group.

"Pshh." Santana snickered. "You're only jealous because you couldn't drink."

Sighing heavily, Quinn rolled her eyes. She was almost eight months pregnant and, really, alcohol was the last thing on her mind. Quinn just wished that someone would've been sober with her so that she could've at least had a sensible conversation after the bottles had been opened. She caught Santana's arm as she stumbled. This was Brittany's job; she always looked after the Latina when she'd had too much to drink. "Are you going to tell me where they went?"

Santana chuckled, pausing in her step because she couldn't walk and laugh at the same time. "I convinced her and T to audition as showgirls at that fancy hotel where the foreign kids were singing."

"Where the International Invitational's were being held?" Quinn grimaced. "If Mr Schue finds out …" She shook her head. "What if they're called back, S.? We're leaving for Ohio in the morning. We can't leave them behind."

Santana snorted and covered her mouth with her hand as she continued to laugh. "It isn't serious, Q. You really need to get that stick removed from your ass." She started to walk again only to stop abruptly when Quinn pulled her in the opposite direction. "You know that B wants to be a dancer more than anything?" She waited for the blonde to nod her agreement before she continued. "Puck and that plank, Finn, were teasing her, saying that she wasn't good enough, saying that she didn't have the talent to be a showgirl. Cruel bastards. I told her not to listen to them but she got really upset, so I suggested that she prove them wrong and audition."

Quinn huffed, her fine brows knitting together in exasperation. "What if she gets a call-back, S? Do you think she's going to want to leave Vegas behind and head back to Lima?"

Brittany's not stupid, Q." Santana rolled her dark eyes and then blinked a couple of times to right her vision. She really wished that she hadn't drank as much as what she had. "They'll be back in a couple of hours, just in time to wipe the grins from the faces of Dumb and Dumber. She'll be all smiley and happy and she'll come home with us knowing that she can do whatever she puts her mind to."

Hazel eyes glared. "You'd better be right, Santana." She used her key to their room and pushed the door open. "You need to try and sleep off the liquor because if Britt and Tina aren't back in two hours, you're the one who has to explain all of this to Mr Schue."

Santana shrugged her shoulders and stepped into their room. "Fine, Juno." She paused just inside the threshold when she noticed that her friend had turned around and was starting to head back to the boys room. "Hey! You can't leave me here all alone." Visions of dying in a pool of her own vomit with no one around to flip her onto her side and slap her back, played over in Santana's mind. These Vegas motels were notorious for that kind of shit. She'd seen C.S.I.

Quinn smirked. "You aren't alone. Rachel's in there."

Santana's mouth dropped open and then snapped shut. "Don't leave me, Q, not with That."

Quinn chuckled as she held up her hand and waved.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I don't appreciate being called 'That', Santana, and there is no one else around now, so please refrain from name calling in the attempt to make yourself look better than you are."

Santana took a deep breath and closed the motel room door before turning around to face Rachel Berry. Santana blinked owlishly as she looked the short brunette up and down and then started to laugh. "Holy fuck, Berry," She gasped. "What are you wearing?"

Rachel frowned as she looked down at herself. "This is my sleeping attire."

Santana wrapped her arms around herself as she shook with laughter, hoping to ease the ache in her ribs. "That is not 'sleeping attire'." The Latina mocked. "That's lingerie and a cape for fuck's sake. No wonder you're still a virgin, that cape's enough to make any guy shrivel." She chuckled loudly as sat down on the nearest bed and proceeded to try and catch her foot in the hopes of removing her shoes. Santana just couldn't get close enough to her feet. If she lifted her leg, she tilted backwards until she hit the mattress and if she bent forward to grab her shoe, she would very nearly fall off the bed. It didn't help that every time she looked at Rachel, she would start to laugh again.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at the other girl. "I assure you that I am a virgin by choice, and that this," She fingered the lacy fabric around her shoulders. "Is a vintage bed-jacket."

"Doesn't vintage mean used?" Santana sneered. She huffed as she looked down at her feet and then, after several attempts, managed to remove her shoes by dragging the backs of them across the floor.

Rachel's dark brows furrowed as she placed her hands on her hips. "Not necessarily. This particular bed-jacket has never been worn by anyone but me." She glared at the haphazard arrangement of the other girl's shoes and crossed the room to pick them up. Shoes strewn across the floor would not be safe for any of the others when they returned. Rachel bent at her knees and gathered Santana's shoes, tucking them underneath the bed.

Santana arched a fine brow as Rachel's ample cleavage was showcased to perfection by the low cut negligee and the parting of her cape. "Whoa!" She shook her head, unable to believe that the brunette was hiding anything but a hairy chest and moobs beneath her hideous clothes. She blinked a few times and then dared to look back down.

Rachel glanced up at the other girl. "Are you going to vomit?" She stood up quickly and backed away just in case.

Santana shook her head again. "No." Her voice squeaked at the tiny word. "Just a little dizzy."

"I'll get you some water." Rachel turned and headed towards the bathroom.

The Latina took a few deep breaths. She tried to think of anything but the other girl's boobs and failed miserably, especially when Rachel returned without her bed-jacket. "Where's … your cape?" Santana cleared her throat and took a long drink of cool water. Her eyes lingered on Rachel's tanned shoulders and long neck. She wondered momentarily as to which retard had come up with the nicknames for Rachel that referenced her manly appearance. The Rachel Berry standing before her now looked anything but manly or hermaphroditic. Rachel was hiding quite the hot body underneath all of that argyle. Santana blushed wildly and turned her gaze to the wall. Alcohol always made her horny, which was why she hooked up at so many parties. Normally, it was Puck or Brittany who helped to ease the ache, but neither of them was here right now when she needed them.

"Where are Quinn and the others?" Rachel stood near the other girl, watching her carefully for any signs of sudden illness. "It's getting late and we have to be on the bus back to Ohio for seven a.m."

"Chill, Berry." Santana took another swig of water and then held it out, expecting Rachel to take it from her. "They'll be back in a couple of hours. Enjoy the almost empty room while you can."

Rachel placed the water glass on the table near the bed that Santana was sitting on before sitting herself down on the bed opposite. "I can't believe that Principle Figgins wouldn't let us rent another room and that all six of us have to share. Three to a bed is not conducive to a good nights sleep."

"Ha!" Santana snorted. "It depends on what the three of you do to tire yourselves out." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively and smirked.

Rachel blushed. "Have you ever …?" She chewed on her lip as curiosity got the better of her.

Santana frowned and pursed her lips before shaking her head. "Nope."

"That took some thinking about."

The Latina shrugged. "I was just making sure."

Dark brows furrowed in confusion. How could anyone not be sure if they'd had a threesome or not? Rachel sighed softly and smoothed out the satin of her night dress.

Santana leaned forward, watching Rachel's hands. She gave the other girl a more obvious once over. "Damn, Berry." She shook her head in disapproval. "Why hide such a smokin' body under all those horrible clothes?" Her dark eyes lingered on Rachel's thighs where her hands were running over the soft material. Swallowing hard, Santana wondered, as she crawled across the floor, as to when she had dropped to her knees.

"Santana?" Rachel squeaked as long fingers reached out to touch her. "What are you doing?"

Santana took a deep breath and slowly lifted the gold satin, pushing it above Rachel's knees. She ran the tips of her fingers over the silky skin beneath, stroking the backs of her knuckles down Rachel's shins to her ankles and then, uncurling her fingers, she ran the pads of her fingertips up and over Rachel's calves. "Why hide such fantastic legs?"

"I … like wearing …" Rachel tried to think and speak but air caught in her throat and her mind was blank. "I thought …"

"You really should show these off more, Berry." Santana licked at her lips. She slid the fabric of Rachel's nightie higher, revealing smooth honey coloured skin and muscular thighs.

"Santana?" Rachel covered the other girl's hands with her own, stopping their movement.

Dark eyes snapped up to meet apprehension. Santana could clearly see the confusion written all over Rachel's face, mixed with a little bit of fear. She snatched her hands from under Rachel's. "Sorry. I'm … I'm just really drunk." She tried to back away but stumbled.

Rachel reached out and grabbed for the other girl's arms, trying to stop her from falling backwards. "Wait!" Rachel halted Santana's retreat, her hands holding Santana's. A slow blush coloured her cheeks as she noticed eyes darker than normal, staring at her mouth. "Do you … really think I have fantastic legs, or is this some sort of set up for a really cruel joke?"

Santana watched as Rachel's pink tongue dampened her full bottom lip and she wished that it were her tongue. Santana whimpered her need and surged forward, pressing her lips to Rachel's.

Rachel's eyes widened in shock as the other girl kissed her. This was Santana Lopez suddenly crawling up her body to straddle her lap as she kissed her like she had never been kissed before. She pushed her hands against Santana's shoulders and pulled her mouth away only to find that Santana had captured her bottom lip between sharp teeth.

Rachel couldn't help the groan that escaped her.

Santana let go of the other girl's lip and smirked knowingly. She had just made Rachel moan and the noise was so damn sexy coming from the divas lips.

"Why me?" Rachel swallowed thickly at the lust emanating from the Cheerio. "You hate me."

Santana's fine brows knitted as she thought over Rachel's words. She shook her head. "I don't hate you, Berry." She didn't, not really. She was popular and Rachel wasn't, it was just the way things were.

"You're drunk."

"So?"

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut. She had never admitted it out loud and barely to herself, but she had always thought of Santana as very attractive. In fact, Santana Lopez had been the apex of her top five ever since she had become a Cheerio. Noah was second, followed by Finn, Tina and either Quinn or Brittany, depending on her mood, but Santana had always topped her list. She had never, not even once, imagined that Santana Lopez would find anything about her attractive, let alone want to kiss her.

"So," Rachel swallowed as she opened her eyes and looked at the girl in her lap. "You'll regret this … if something happens. You'll regret it and then you'll be mean."

Santana took a deep breath. "I'm drunk and horny, Rachel. If you don't want to do this, just tell me." She had seen the heat in Rachel's eyes, the flush to her cheeks that slowly spread across her chest. Rachel Berry wanted her just as much as she wanted Rachel.

Dark eyes widened. "You called me Rachel."

"It's your name, isn't it?" Santana scowled. "Anyway, can we get on with this before I decide to do it myself?"

Rachel frowned. "That's not very romantic, Santana."

Santana rolled her eyes. "It wasn't meant to be, Berry." Goddamn it, if Rachel hadn't have opened her big mouth, Santana could've been well on her way to making the shorter girl feel really good. "Forget it." Santana huffed as she tried to climb off of Rachel's lap while Rachel was still holding onto her. "I'll go take a long shower."

"Wait." Rachel's mouth opened and closed, a blush coloured her cheeks further. She wanted to say something but was a little embarrassed at voicing her desires in front of Santana. "Can't we just go back to making out?"

Santana looked down as Rachel looked up at her through thick lashes and bit at her lower lip. She fought the urge to squeeze her legs together or rub herself against the other girl's stomach. Rachel looked so incredibly sexy. Santana closed her eyes and took a calming breath. "I'm sorry, Rachel." She spoke as her eyelids fluttered open. "I really need more right now."

"Oh." She could feel the tension in Santana's thighs as she rested her hands there. Rachel felt the muscles jump beneath the denim that the Latina was wearing. She smoothed her hands along the dark material until she found the button. "Maybe …" She swallowed. "I could touch you … so that you don't feel … so …"

"Horny as fuck?" Santana smirked and then bit at the inside of her cheek, trying to breathe normally as Rachel fingered the button of her jeans. "Rachel?" She dipped forward and pressed a soft kiss to the other girl's lips. "What if I want to touch you too?" Her hands itched to be able to feel Rachel all over.

Rachel took a shuddery breath. Santana was so close; she could taste the tang of the fruit juice mixer on the air between them. She was quickly losing her resolve. "I don't want to lose my virginity to a one night stand."

Santana blinked. She had forgotten. Her mind raced with thoughts of pushing Rachel away, going along with Rachel's initial wishes of just making out or letting Rachel finger her until she came all over the other girl's hand. "What if I don't … go inside you?" She watched as Rachel chewed furiously on her bottom lip as she thought over the words. "It'll be more like masturbation, only I'll be doing it to you." Santana could actually see dark eyes getting dark and Rachel's chest rise and fall more rapidly. She could see that Rachel was more than tempted. "It won't even be sex, more like third base."

"Third base." Rachel repeated as she watched her fingers loosen the button on Santana's jeans and then slide down her zipper. She blinked at the sight of pink panties, her mouth suddenly devoid of moisture.

"And, I promise," Santana pressed her lips to Rachel's ear. "Neither one of us will regret this."

Rachel turned her head slightly so that she could look into the other girl's eyes. "Are you sure? What if you forget?"

"I'm not that drunk." Santana smirked. "And I'm even less drunk now than I was earlier." Which was true because at that moment, as she straddled Rachel, tempting her, she felt almost sober. "If you want to stop, Rachel, at anytime, just say."

Rachel nodded slowly and licked at her lips. "Okay. Take off your pants," She was never one to hesitate once she had made up her mind. She was comfortable with third base, even though she had never gotten past second with either Finn or Jesse. Sometimes, she had wanted to go further, but Finn always ended up thinking of the mailman and Jesse was more of an all or nothing type of guy. It wasn't as if she wasn't ready for sex, it was just that she wanted her first time to be special. Rachel trusted that Santana wouldn't push her to go further than what she was ready for. It was strange for her to think that she could trust Santana, but with this, she could and she truly believed that. Rachel felt that, as a woman who had always been in charge of her own orgasm, it would be nice to be able to give someone else that kind of pleasure and have it reciprocated.

Santana scrambled to get off of Rachel's lap. She pushed her jeans down over her thighs and past her knees before kicking them off the rest of the way. She then pulled off her cami and dropped it to the floor. "Your turn." Santana husked, her eyes never leaving Rachel's.

Rachel shook her head as she slowly got up onto her knees, moving towards the centre of the bed. "I'm not wearing anything underneath this." She smoothed her hands over the gold satin fabric covering her stomach and then down over her thighs, dragging the material up a little. She swallowed as she stared at the Latina standing by the bed in matching, rose pink, bra and panties. "Take them off first."

Santana blinked owlishly. Rachel Fucking Berry was naked underneath her nightie. She had straddled the girl's lap and had been so very close to … Santana groaned. She quickly unhooked her bra and dropped it. She pushed down her panties, hoping that Rachel couldn't see how damp they were.

Rachel watched as Santana stripped. The Latina was so beautiful and Rachel's breath caught in her throat as Santana stepped out of her dark pink panties.

"Breathe, Rachel." Santana moved onto the bed and crawled across the covers on her knees until she was in front of the other girl. "Breathe."

Rachel blinked and sucked in air through her parted lips. She wondered how Santana had gotten so close without her realising. In her mind, she was still staring at the naked girl standing by the bed. Rachel grabbed the fabric covering her thighs and slowly started to pull the satin upwards. She watched as Santana's eyes followed the path of the silky fabric all the way up and over Rachel's head.

Santana had wanted to take a moment to really look at the other girl, but she didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, so dark eyes focused on Rachel's hands and then her mouth.

As Rachel flung her nightie onto the other bed, Santana's mouth was on hers, kissing her and moving closer still. Rachel groaned at the feel of skin against skin. She loved the touch of fevered flesh against her own and eagerly followed Santana's directions as she was eased back onto the bed with Santana's body blanketing her in all the right places.

Santana slipped her tongue into Rachel's mouth and moaned as the other girl sucked at her tongue before tangling it with her own. She needed to thank who ever it was that had taught Rachel to kiss because, for her, the girl blew all comparison out of the water. Santana enjoyed kissing Rachel for quite a while, but she needed more and pressing herself into Rachel's thigh was only making her more frustrated.

"I need you to touch me." Santana panted as she tore her mouth away from Rachel's. "Please, Rachel."

Rachel whimpered at the loss of lips against her own. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up into stormy eyes. She craned her neck up to nip at Santana's chin. "Tell me." She kissed the bite.

Santana swallowed.

"Show me."

Santana's nostrils flared as she breathed. She tugged at the hand the Rachel was clutching at her waist with and, lifting herself slightly, she pushed their hands between them. "Feel."

Rachel gasped at the silky liquid coating her fingertips. Santana was so very wet for her.

"Now touch me … like you touch yourself." Santana pressed her forehead to Rachel's. "And, don't stop kissing me."

Rachel tried to concentrate on what she was doing. She wanted this to feel good for the other girl and she wanted to remember everything about the experience so that next time, if there was a next time, she could improve on her performance. Concentration went out of the window when Rachel's fingers slipped between swollen folds. She wondered briefly if Santana always got this wet. Mentally shaking her head, she tried to remember how she got herself off in the most satisfying way. It wouldn't do if she left Santana wanting.

Santana shuddered as Rachel's fingers circled her clit a couple of times before moving down and back up, stroking her over and over and then making another pass over her slick bud. She couldn't help but grind against nimble fingers as their kisses became a messy melding of lips and tongue. Santana's fingers twisted in Rachel's hair, pulling her closer. "Rachel." She hissed as the other girl rubbed two fingers at her entrance but seemed reluctant to go further.

"Is this okay?"

"Ay dios mio, Si." Santana pushed herself down onto the tips of Rachel's fingers, her back arching as she was filled. "Si."

With her free hand, Rachel scratched her short nails, over Santana's hip and waist, along the length of her spine and neck until she could bury her fingers into the Latina's dark hair. She gave a sharp tug as she slid her fingers in as deeply as she could.

"Si." Santana moaned throatily, her mouth slipping from Rachel's. She buried her face against Rachel's neck, moving her hips in rhythm with Rachel's thrusts so that long fingers slid deeper. She paused just feeling Rachel inside of her, filling her. "Si." She pressed her lips and teeth to the brunette's throat, breathing and tasting.

Rachel started to move her fingers again, drawing them almost all of the way out before pushing back in. The angle was awkward and she was sure that she would develop a repetitive strain injury if she was to do this more frequently, but the noises that Santana was making, the breathy moans against her neck, made potential Carpal Tunnel Syndrome worth it. Being inside of Santana Lopez was second only to being on stage, performing for a theatre full of people who adored her.

"Oh!" Rachel's eyes shot open as fingers started to stroke her the way that she had touched Santana. She blinked up at the ceiling, trying to concentrate on what she was doing and not on what was being done to her. The delicious sensation of being touched so intimately by someone else was entirely distracting. She was about to voice this when a sharp nip to her throat forced her to turn her eyes to meet darker eyes and an almost tender smile.

"Stop … thinking so much." Santana tried to keep her eyes focused on Rachel's as she pressed her hips down onto Rachel's fingers and circled the other girl's clit at the same time. "Enjoy this …. Rachel." She gasped. "Feels … so good."

It took a moment for Santana's panted words to sink in, but when they did, Rachel pulled Santana's mouth to hers, her tongue sliding quickly into the other girl's mouth, drawing Santana's tongue into her own. As she sucked on the Latina's tongue, her fingers curled and her thumb rolled over Santana's swollen clit.

"Ra … chel." Santana keened as her muscles clamped down sharply on the fingers inside of her, trying to draw them in deeper.

Rachel kissed Santana with everything she had as the other girl came apart. The sight of Santana in the throes of passion, the feel of her around her fingers and the fact that Santana still managed to rub four fingers jerkily over her sex, tipped Rachel over the edge. Her back bowed, pressing herself further into the girl above her, she came all over Santana's hand with a breathy moan and a shudder.

Santana collapsed on top of Rachel as her muscles gave out. She tried to move to the side so that all of her weight wasn't on the smaller girl, but Rachel's arms encircled her and Rachel's knees came up to cradle her hips. She stayed where she was and panted against the brunette's collar.

"I thought that … you hadn't done this before." Santana swallowed thickly, her fingers lifting to trace slow patterns over Rachel's tanned chest.

"I haven't."

Dark brows rose and Santana lifted her head so that she could see the amusement playing on kiss swollen lips.

"Doesn't mean that I haven't thought about what I would do if ever I were in this situation." Rachel smirked and then pressed a quick kiss against the other girl's mouth. "I have a very vivid imagination."

Santana's lips lifted into a matching smirk. "You've been having naughty thoughts about me, Berry?"

Rachel couldn't help the blush that deepened the colour in her already flushed cheeks. "Naughty? If only you knew how naughty." She licked at her lips.

"Care to share?" Santana waggled her eyebrows and grinned lasciviously. She really wanted to know what it was that Rachel Berry had been thinking about to make her blush the way she had.

The redness in Rachel's face spread down her neck and over her chest as one particularly naughty thought came to mind. She blinked and swallowed hard, not realising that she had pushed her pelvis up into the girl above her.

"C'mon, Rachel." Santana dampened her lips with a long swipe of her tongue. "It can't be that embarrassing. Tell me and then I'll tell you about something I've been thinking about."

"You're above me."

Santana frowned.

"You're playing with your … breasts," Rachel chewed on her lip, her mind already playing through the scenario that always allowed her to achieve a quick, but no less powerful orgasm. "Tugging on your nipples."

Santana nodded but was still a little confused by the tame fantasy.

"I'm … holding onto your thighs." Rachel dipped her chin, focusing on dark eyes watching her. "While I taste you, over and over."

"Oh." It suddenly clicked, Santana was more than a little impressed by Rachel's dirty thoughts. "You want me to sit on your face."

Rachel gasped. She felt herself clench at Santana's raunchy words. "I … I'm … that is to say … I wouldn't be adverse."

"To me sitting on your face?" Santana smirked as Rachel spluttered. "I think that we could arrange that, no problem."

Suddenly, Santana was on her knees and straddling Rachel's chest. Rachel swallowed hard as she looked up. She had always thought of Santana as sexy, but all previous thoughts of Santana in her Cheerio uniform, or that yellow sundress or even the cowboy hat and shirt, did not compare to a very naked Santana Lopez, kneeling above her.

"You sure about this, Rachel?"

Rachel nodded furiously. She hooked her arms under Santana's legs, scooting a little lower on the bed; she wrapped her hands around muscular thighs. Dark eyes flickered between Santana's beautiful face, her breasts and the swollen flesh between her legs. Rachel licked her lips. She could already smell the delicious musky scent that made her mouth water and she could see the glistening folds, juicy and tender.

Santana looked down. She couldn't help but groan at the hunger written all over Rachel's face. She lowered herself a little as she palmed her breasts, just the way Rachel had imagined her.

Rachel gave a long lick, savouring the taste of the other girl for a few seconds before diving in. She parted slick folds with her tongue, tasting as much as she could, sucking the fleshy lips into her mouth before flicking her tongue over the sensitive bud. She lapped greedily; pushing her tongue inside, thrusting in as far as she could go before withdrawing.

Rachel kept her eyes open as much as she could and watched the girl above her. Santana pulled and twisted her nipples before squeezing her breasts roughly, pushing them together. Every now and again, the Latina reached out to steady herself on the headboard with one hand.

Uncurling her fingers from their tight grip on Santana's left thigh, Rachel reached between her own legs and rubbed at the wetness she found there. She focused on flicking her tongue back and forth across the top of Santana's clit and rubbing her chin against her hole.

"I'm gonna …" Santana gasped. She squeezed her breasts together and ground herself harder against the lower half of Rachel's face. "I'm gonna cum, Ra …" Suddenly, she was being sucked and she was coming in Rachel's mouth, groaning her name over and over.

A rough press of fingers against her clit and Rachel was coming too.

"Oh! Dear Lord."

Santana's dark eyes snapped towards the open door of the motel room to find Quinn Fabray standing in the threshold with a giggling Brittany and an equally shocked looking Mercedes and Tina standing behind her.

"Whoa there, girl." Mercedes turned around and started to walk back towards where the guys were rooming. "I so did not need to see that."

Rachel was trying to see what was happening, but was almost completely blocked by the strong thighs either side of her head. "What's going on?" She shuddered at the breeze caressing her exposed body.

Santana grabbed for the edge of the bedspread that she and Rachel were on top of, and quickly covered the other girl's naked form. No one else needed to see Rachel so exposed. "Stop gawking and shut the fucking door, Fabray." Santana growled. "And," She yelled as Quinn stumbled backwards, pulling the door with her. "Call us when the bus gets here, Rachel and I might be busy." She snickered at the 'Oh my God', coming from the other side of the door before looking down at Rachel, realising that she was still on top of her. "Fuck, sorry."

Rachel shook her head and wiped at her glistening chin. "No need." She frowned, her eyes glancing between the door and the other girl who was now lying besides her with her head propped up in her hand. "You know," She blinked and took a deep breath, turning onto her side. "You can't hide what we did now." She swallowed, nervous at just be outed so spectacularly. "Half of Glee just saw us."

Santana took a deep breath, a lazy smile lifting the corners of her lips. She had thoroughly enjoyed herself with the other girl, which surprised her more than finding out that the president of the celibacy club was pregnant. She felt so relaxed, but seeing the other girl laying the side of her, still flushed and licking her lips, was beginning to turn Santana on again. She really didn't want what they had just done to be a one-off. "I don't care about the others knowing." Her brows furrowed. "Unless you didn't want anyone to know? I could keep them all quiet for you, if that's what you want? No one else has to find out."

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and reached out to stroke damp strands of ebony hair away from Santana's eyes. "I really don't mind, if you don't." She had never been one to hide who she was.

"Then fuck'em." Santana smirked. "If I want to see Rachel Berry, then I will."

Dark eyes widened. "You want to see me? As in dating?" She held her breath.

Santana froze, immediately thinking that maybe she had gone a little far. She looked into warm brown eyes, seeing the trepidation. She nodded her head, finding that she really didn't want to disappoint Rachel. "We could give it a shot, if you're up to dating a smokin' hot cheerleader, that is?" She'd never really dated anyone before and she had never been exclusive, but was willing to give it a go if it meant getting Rachel into bed again, and maybe getting to know the girl behind the irritating diva.

Rachel smiled widely. She pressed her lips against the Latina's, kissing Santana hard as she rolled her onto her back so that Rachel could stretch herself on top of her. "Only if you're up to dating a smokin' hot, future star of Broadway?"

As Rachel smirked down at her, Santana raised her knees and hooked her ankles together just underneath Rachel's ass. "I think I can handle that." She nipped at Rachel's nose and smiled.

Rachel chewed at her lip. She couldn't help returning the other girls smile as she rolled her hips against Santana's wet heat. She flicked her tongue out to moisten her lips, still tasting the other girl there and deciding that she wanted more. "Me too." Rachel spoke softly before moving down Santana's body.

The End


End file.
